


Umbrella

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post "Chosen", Post Season 7, Post Sunnydale, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after Sunnydale's destruction, Buffy accompanies Giles, who has moved back to England, to an event. They talk about old times, and Buffy seems to read his mind surprisingly well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot fic. My fourth fic ever! :) Fluffy, I hope. I own all my non-native-speaker mistakes, as always.

Buffy Summers awoke from a small afternoon nap on the garden bench. Meanwhile, more than five years after the destruction of Sunnydale, life had grown into something entirely different than before, into something incredibly pleasant and peaceful. Sure, Buffy hadn't stopped training and, every now and then, enjoyed daydreams about previous adventures as a Slayer - but overall, she was happy to be able to lead a new life. This was, of course, made possible by the fact that she wasn't the only "chosen" one anymore; Giles had moved to England, to a place near Bath, with the other Potentials, and founded a training school for htem, which was -- surprisingly, after all adversities -- founded by the Council. Buffy led a quiet life as a martial arts instructor in Los Angeles; Dawn had been admitted to Harvard. Willow had moved to London as one of the most powerful white witches of the world and was teaching young people with the help of some members of Giles' former coven. Xander had moved near Harvard and promised to keep an eye on Dawn; meanwhile, he spent his time working as a journalist.

Buffy folded the quilt and went back into the house, smiling. Giles and her had established the habit of talking to each other on the phone once a week, which had led, to both of their surprise, to a solid friendship. It had turned out that apparently, once all the dangers and hardships of their previous lives were out of the way, they were able to get along with each other much better; with no more lives at stakes or apocalypses around every corner, they had been able to develop a deep and mutual understanding for each other. They hadn't seen each other since about half a year after Sunnydale's destruction, but Buffy was glad they hadn't lost each other. Moreover, being able to be so close to Giles now as a friend felt like finally being able to make up for everything after both unconsciously and deliberately hurting him during their Sunnydale years.

Now on the phone with him - speaking to him during what was his morning - Buffy asked him about news from the Council and the other Slayers. Giles went through the usual all-is-fine drill, then suddenly grew a little nervous. He managed to not put too fine a point on it for several minutes until Buffy became inquisitive. It turned out that now, him being a highly regarded member of the council again, Giles was forced to attend the so-called International Watcher-Slayer Convention which he had so eagerly strived to avoid during all previous years. Buffy suppressed a chuckle; Giles could get so nervous about social events, especially when he would be playing a major role. Moreover, he hadn't been working for the Council for quite a while and felt very insecure about having conversations about his work and research in public and under the eyes of dozens of Council members and Slayers. Buffy could feel he was truly scared and offered to fly to England to support him during the evening.

_______

\- "Buffy, that is v-very sweet of you, but I don't think it's a good idea."  
\- "Why not? That's what friends are for. Besides, Giles, you know I'm curious!" She giggled.  
\- "Oh trust me, young lady, I know better than anyone that you are curious, indeed, b-but I think you'd be ... slightly overwhelmed, to say the least."  
\- "Oh, come on, Giles. I'm a Slayer. I think I can handle a crowded room full of people that aren't dead. Hm, or undead."  
Giles gave a slight chuckle, but it still sounded nervous.  
\- "Retired Slayer, Buffy. And there will be tons of Council members. And Watchers. And Quentin Travers, in case he can still make it there on foot, I guess. And Wesley ... and as you know, probably Cordelia! ... And loads of Potentials with too much energy about them and stuffy old people and, and...and most of them will be incredibly stiff and British."  
Buffy laughed. "Well, I'm the only retired Slayer in the world, I guess, so I'm sure they'll grant me access to the Convention. And trust me, I can handle Travers. If he says anything inappropriate, I'll just-"  
\- "Bite him?"  
\- "Exactly. You have a great memory, Giles." She smiled into the phone and Giles was sure he could see her do so.  
\- "T-Thank you."  
\- "Are you blushing?"  
\- "I bloody well am," Giles gruntled, but before he could add more, Buffy went on:  
\- "And I sure can handle Wesley. And Cordelia. Or Wesdelia! I don't suppose they've ever become seperatable again, have they?"  
Again, Giles chuckled, more genuinely this time. "No, Buffy, I dare bet they haven't."  
\- "Well, good, makes them easier to handle. And Lord, I can handle Potentials. You know what they're like. Easy to impress. Like when I was a beginner. What else did you say? Stuffy old people? Oh, I can handle those. They're just like-"  
\- "Like me?," Giles tried. Buffy could hear him stiffen.  
\- "No, I didn't mean that. You're not old. I was going to say, like Miss Barton. _You_ are incredibly British though, Giles, that's true."  
She was sure he was almost sulking. "A-and stiff?"  
\- "Sure, sometimes. But your stiffness is dignified. And cute."  
Now she was sure he was blushing. "C-Cute?" Buffy laughed. "That's what I said."  
\- "Still, Buffy, why would you take the b-burden of coming here? Just to see me, erm, fail miserably at whatever social skills I'll be trying to display, babble about Watcher stuff, trying not to run from the Council..."  
\- "It's not a burden, Giles. You've travelled a lot more for me. And you're my friend. Also, I really _am_ curious about the whole thing. And I wanna see the Potentials. And growl at Travers! And stare at Wesdelia in disbelief! And, uh, I really wanna see you. It's not as if we've seen each other since good ol'Sunnydale went all _poof_ on us. Besides, if I really needed a reason to stay with you, I'd say you still have my umbrella from prom - _thief!_ \- and never brought it back when you returned from England. That should be reason enough, there you have it," she finished with playful seriousness. Giles was too surprised to really know what to say.  
\- "Thank you, Buffy. It would mean a lot."

________

Three days later, Buffy had flown to London and driven to Bath, lodging at a bed-and-breakfast guest house which the Council had insisted on paying for. Giles had invited her to his own home, but once the Council heard about her arrival, they had insisted on arranging a stay for her. Maybe it was for the better. Buffy didn't want to make him more nervous than he had been before, and she didn't wish to disturb their friendship, established so wonderfully and convincingly over the phone, either. 

When the evening of the Convention finally arrived, Buffy calmly but efficiently got ready. She didn't spend that much time on her looks anymore; also, her style of clothing had become less daring, but more elegant. She chose a simple dark grey dress with a standing collar and square shoulders and wore her hair in a simple ponytail. Still, even if looks weren't what this was about, she hoped Giles would like it, even if just in order to prove herself that she'd done well during these past few years without him. Upon arriving at the elegant manor just outside Bath where the Convention was held, Buffy tried to make out Giles between the masses but could motion only slowly, being greeted by familiar faces, but also by more people than she knew. Apparently, being the only retired Slayer was indeed drawing people's attention to her. She finally spotted Giles across the room. He looked very elegant, but also fairly nervous. He didn't see her until she almost reached him and rendered him speechless for a split second.  
\- "B-Buffy. What a joy to see you." He stepped closer and they hugged tightly, both smiling radiantly. She instantly took his arm and let him guide her around a little, which seemed to relax him a bit, even in front of "Wesdelia" and ancient Travers.

They made their way from one end of the room to the other, always being stopped by countless people who either knew Giles (which most of them did) or Buffy and seemed to never run out of questions. With Buffy's arm around his, though, Giles seemed quite confident and cheerful and managed to maintain a certain security even when confronted with the more unpleasant guests (and questions). There was a lot to talk and tell and Buffy tried her best to make sure she'd always be close to him, so that he'd continue to answer everyone in the most eloquent and elegant way. His new position as one of the most important Researchers among the Watchers came with a lot of responsibility, and Buffy understood very well how that must be torturing his self-confidence. During a moment of recreation from busy conversations and after a deep breath, Giles shyly but charmingly asked Buffy to dance, which she gladly accepted. Deciding that the dancefloor wasn't only a very pleasant spot but also a very convenient place to hide out from all further Council inquisition while not arousing any suspicions, they kept dancing even after the traditional waltzes and mazurkas, which they had mastered incredibly well (Giles was an excellent dancer and Buffy's control over her own body made her a lovely person to be led).

________

Slower, calmer songs were played and Buffy noticed that neither of them was getting uncomfortable with the ensuing kind of dancing after really having enjoyed the traditional and quicker dances together. In consequence, more conversation also became possible. After the usual small-talk and enquiries about Dawn, Xander, Willow and the Potentials, they began to reminisce a little. They recalled several adventures and happy moments experienced in Sunnydale and laughed about the most curious events which had occurred to them back then. As the evening went on, they unconsciously started dancing closer, until Giles noticed and shyly backed away a little. 

"Aw, Giles, no, I liked that." She bent her head and leaned against him, feeling his heart beating a little faster. Pressing her cheek against his warm chest, she said, "This is the best spot." Giles couldn't help smiling, but still wasn't sure how to react. Finally, he put both his arms around her, imitating the other couples left on the dancefloor. Buffy leaned against him so naturally that he started to wonder whether he could hope for a possibility to interpret her nearness any differently from how he'd thought about their relationship, or not. Suddenly, Buffy chuckled a little, and said without moving even an inch away from him, "I still remember what you were thinking when I came to the library being able to hear everyone's thoughts." Giles almost dared to grin. "You thought, 'Look at her shoes. If a fashion magazine told her to, she'd wear cats strapped to her feet.'" He chuckled now. "Yes, I remember vividly." Buffy smiled, too; then she looked up to face him. "Do you still think I have the most horrible fashion sense in the world?" He smiled. "No, Buffy, you've grown into the most elegant woman I've ever met." His voice sounded so reassuring and the compliment so genuine that Buffy gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Thank you," she smiled.

After a few more turns, with her head nestled on his shoulder, Buffy spoke again. "But that's not the only thing I remember you thinking that day." She felt Giles freeze a little and knew he'd be taking his glasses of if he could. Almost smiling, she decided not to look him in the eyes in order not to make him feel too uncomfortable. He spoke, but she knew he only did in order to reply anything at all. "Yes, I remember worrying about you a lot." She smiled, "No, not that. I mean when I was already lying in bed. Of course, I heard all the thoughts that were thought in more than half of Sunnydale by then, I remember not being able to distinguish them at all. But you must have been standing very close to me, and I could tell your thoughts apart from all the others. I heard your voice. I'm sure I was able to do that because we were so close to each other also, um, in the m-metaphorical sense." She felt proud for saying a word she had never used before; Giles noticed, but only listened. 

"I heard your voice say, I mean, I heard you think," she took a deep breath, "'I cannot let her go. _Her death is my death._ '" Shyly, he agreed. "That's true, Buffy. I did think that." She still didn't look at him; admittedly, it did make it a little easier for Giles. Those sometimes-hazel, sometimes-green eyes had never allowed him to keep track of his trail of thought. His heart pounded against her cheek as she spoke, "I know what you're thinking now, Giles." His heart almost stopped. "You're thinking... y-you're thinking, um, 'I can never let her know.'" Finally, she lifted her head and locked eyes with him. He stuttered, "H-How do you know?", feeling that she had solved the secret he had been bearing for so many years. She put one hand right above his heart. "I've been listening," she smiled. "And I know. I mean: I _know_." They had stopped moving. He gazed at her in disbelief, unable to understand, unable to feel what she had just said, unable to allow himself to jump into the air and cheer. With her other hand, she gently touched his cheek, and Giles thought he would either burn or crumble at her touch, such a merciless wave of desperate hope had her touch created inside him. She pierced his eyes with hers and said warmly, " _I_ know ... but do you?"

There was a moment of silence in which neither of them moved, and Giles felt it almost kill him; he nodded almost invisibly. This tiny movement of his head and the tiny, crooked smile that followed was what Buffy thought she had been waiting for her whole life. The radiant smile she shot at him before brushing his lips with hers in the softest kiss was unsurpassable; Giles' smile beaming endless rays of warmth at her was her equal. Again and again, their lips locked.

_________

"I love you," Giles whispered to her, trembling, as they lay on the bed as if their existence depended on the other's soft touch. Unable to blink away tears of happiness, Buffy laughed, "I love you too, Giles." Holding her as if letting her go meant never seeing her again, he said, a shiver piercing his heart for the tiniest moment, "Never leave me, Buffy." He hadn't thought her laughter could become any sweeter, any more liberating to his poor heart, but Buffy proved him wrong. "I can't, I won't, you still have my umbrella locked away somewhere, silly. I don't think I'll _ever_ get it back."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments welcome!! :)  
> Oh, and yes, I know that Buffy's umbrella was stepped on by the vamp lady in Season 4 and that Buffy took it home, but take this as a slight alteration of the canon plot. ;)


End file.
